My Best Friends Sister
by jazzmyne16
Summary: Meet Jazzmyne Andria Potter, or Andi twin of James Potter. As one of the marauders shes the closest to the 4 boys. But when Sirius starts to fall for his best friend will James be okay with it? And will Andi like him back? Marauders era
1. Prologue

Okay so I really wanted to do a Sirius/OC fic, and the idea of James having a twin jumped into my head ages ago so I thought Id write it. I know its been done before but I'll try to make it different. So anyway I thought that should be in the same one as my James/Lily fic. So I'm starting this and deleting my last one, though the pairings so far are Sirius/OC and James/Lily still, so you'll get both :) happy? I is lol

Sorry for any spelling/grammer mistakes

Anyway so I hope you like it.

DISCLAIMER – if you recognise it, it's JK Rowling's. If you don't recognise it then yay I can think! ;)

Prologue 

"You'd better be in Slytherin" the small dark haired boy told the red head, the only other girl in the compartment that she was in along with her twin brother and another boy, also with black hair though he was taller.

"Slytherin?" James sneered. Of course he had to, it was James. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I'd leave wouldn't you?"

"James" she said sighing, as the last boy frowned.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin" he said.

"Blimey, I thought you were alright!" James said.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition" he grinned, "Where are you two heading, if you've got the choice?"

"'_Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' _like my dad" she and James smiled at the same time. The first boy made a small disparaging noise, making James turn on him. "Got a problem with that?"

"No" the boy said, his slight sneer telling them he was lying, "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy..."

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" the other boy interjected, as James roared with laughter and even she couldn't stop her giggles.

The red haired girl stood up looking at the boys with in dislike, and said, "Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Ooooooooo..." the boys intimated her as they tried to trip Severus up as he left.

"Se ya, Snivellus!" James called.

"Who're you too then? You seem alright" the boy grinned.

"James Harold Potter, and my lovely twin Jazzmyne Andria Potter, who prefers her middle name for some reason" James replied.

"Yup, call me Jazz or Andria or something like that" Andria added. (I'll be calling her Andria for most of the story I think, since she prefers it)

"Sirius Black, nice you meet you James, Andi" Sirius said, as the compartment door opened to show a small sandy haired boy, with blue eyes and a couple of scars on his face.

"Can I join you?" he boy muttered timidly.

"Sure, this is James, Andi and I'm Sirius" Sirius moved over a little so the boy had more space.

"Thanks, I'm Remus, Remus Lupin." Remus smiled slightly, though he seemed wary.

The four talked for hours until the decided to get into their uniform, and had made their way up to the school. They were all glad when they found they were all in Gryffindor together, along with the red headed girl from the compartment earlier that day, a small brown haired boy named Peter Pettigrew and another two girls, Marlene McKinnon and Mary McDonald. All the first years ended up going start to their dormitories, as the day had worn them out. Once they had changed each of them went into their beds, all falling asleep almost instantly, wondering what their next day held for them.

**A/N** – So it's short, but it's a prologue, it's supposed to be. Chapter 1 will be longer I swear!

Anyway, how'd you like it? Leave me a review and let me know please :) can I ask for 2 reviews before I post the next chapter once it's written? I think that's kinda fair.

Until next time, I love everyone who reads this!

Love Abi

xxx


	2. Chapter 1

Hey all I'm back :D at midnight...I really have to try to write more in the day...

Anyway I want to thank my first reviewer Squeaky Turbines :) I'm so glad you like it and I promise there's definitely going to be more!

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER – If I were JK Rowling I'd be rich and travelling the world instead of dreading the fact that I have a NAB and a report at college tomorrow and instead of sleeping or revising I'm sitting writing this and listening to my incredibly awesome music, even though apparently I have weird taste since I love Taylor Swift but I love my rock and metal, etc ;D and of course 70s/80s/90s music! (Atm its Bon Jovi – Living on a prayer, I so want to see them in Murrayfield :( )

Chapter 1

In just her first week at Hogwarts, Andi realised she fit in much better with James, Sirius and Remus than with any of the girls. All the girls were nice but she was more of a tomboy and a prankster, which was to be expected having James as a twin.

"So what are we doing today since it's our first Saturday?" James asked as the four ate their breakfast sleepily.

"Well, we really should finish that homework..." Remus started but Andi cut him off.

"Where's the fun in that? It's not due till Monday! I say we explore the castle"

"Excellent idea, young Andi. I'm sure they'll be shortcuts around this place" Sirius grinned.

"I heard some of the portraits take you different places" James offered as they wrapped up the rest of their breakfasts in napkins and set of roaming the school.

They walked all around the ground, first and second floor and didn't manage to find anything but at 8 that night and just as they were going to give up they walked past a painting of a fruit bowl and one of the Hogwarts ghosts floated past and said, winking, "Tickle the pear" and glided through a wall.

"Tickle the pear?" Remus repeated looking confused. Sirius merely shrugged and as he was the nearest he done what the ghost told them to do. Suddenly the portrait opened and the four looked in astonished.

They'd found the kitchens!

A small house elf, with large blue eyes and floppy eyes rushed over, nearly tripping and squeaked, "Hello sirs and miss. I is Twinky. What can I do for sirs and miss?"

"Hi Twinky. I'm Andi, and this is James, Sirius and Remus" Andi said kindly pointing each boy out.

"Could we have some food please?" James blurted out, earning himself a whack around the back of the head from his twin, though Twinky looked pleased.

"Of course sir. Is there anything that sir most likes?" Twinky smiled happily, as the four first years asked for their favourite foods, "Wait here one moment sirs and miss, Twinky will be back bringing your food"

5 minutes later they thanked the kind elf as she brought back their meals and they walked out and headed towards the Gryffindor common room, munching all the way. They sat and talked in the common room for hours before exhaustion caught up with them and they dragged themselves to their beds, bidding each other goodnight. The last thing Andi noticed before she fell asleep was the fact that Lily's bed was empty, as it had been most of that week.

Andi woke up abruptly, and saw she wasn't the only one awake. "Hey Lily. What time is it?"

"About 8. Feel like going for an early breakfast?" Lily smiled.

"Sure, give me 10 minutes and I'll be ready."

Andi kept to her word and 15 minutes later they were digging in to Hogwarts amazing food. "So is Andi your proper name or a nickname?" Lily asked after a moment.

"A nickname. My first name is Jazzmyne but I don't really like it so I asked the guys to call me by my middle name Andria like James used too or Jazz or something. And Sirius started calling me Andi and it kinda stuck" Andi explained nibbling on her jam toast.

"Fair enough," Lily smiled, "I know what you mean my full name's Lillian. I mean how could a parent be that cruel? But everyone's always called me Lily anyway so it's not so bad."

"Do you miss them?" Andi was curious.

"Yeah, I spent years thinking I was just weird, because of all the strange things that I could do. Until Severus told me I was a witch." Lily replied.

"Snape lives near you?" Andi was shocked.

"Yeah, after my sister he's my best friend. Well, before her now I guess" Lily sighed and when Andi gave her a puzzled look she added in a small voice, "She wasn't happy about my being a witch. She said I was a freak and it was good that I was going to this school because it was for everyone else's own good." Andi saw that Lily was on the verge of tear so she hugged her, which she found weird (since she's not used to having girl friends and so hugging could be strange. It was for me at first. But anyhow back to the story), but comforting. "Thanks Andi" Lily sniffed, after a few minutes, "I know you don't really hang out with the girls or me much, since you're always with the guys but we're friends right?"

"Of course Lily" Andi smiled, "I've never really had a friend that was a girl before."

"Me neither" Lily giggled.

Later that morning (and when I say morning it's more like half 1), James, Remus and Sirius had finally made their way down to the Great Hall in time for a late lunch. "Afternoon brother dear, Sirius, Remus" Andi said sitting down next to them but smiling over to Lily who was sitting with Snape at the Slytherin table. "Where were you earlier? We asked two of the girls in your dorm if they'd seen you but they said they hadn't seen you since yesterday morning" James asked worriedly.

"I was with Lily. Honestly James you worry too much!" Andi laughed stealing the roll Sirius was about to grab and laughed even harder as he pouted, James and Remus joining in.

"Hey! I call that bullying guys!" Sirius said, pretending to cry.

"But it's funny" Andi said innocently, making the three boys laugh at her tone and 'angel' face.

Soon after they decided to go back up to the common room, to grudgingly do their charms homework. On their way there though, they saw a few older Slytherin's cornering a small mousy boy that shared James, Sirius and Remus' dormitory. "Oi! Leave him alone!" Sirius yelled, marching over, the other three following quickly after.

"Ah, well if it isn't the disappointment Black. You know Narcissa and Bellatrix tell me their Aunt is very annoyed and disappointed that you tainted the Black family. Gryffindor" One of the boys spat. "Full of Mudbloods and blood traitors."

"Gryffindors way better than that snake house. Now leave him alone!" Sirius repeated menacingly.

The boy just laughed and shoved the boy over to the first years. "Fine. But next time don't consider yourselves so lucky." And with that he stalked off his classmates running to catch up.

"Are you okay? You're Peter right?" Remus asked.

"Yeah...thanks for helping me" Peter smiled slightly.

"No problem mate. I'm James, this is my twin Andi, then Sirius and Remus" James said patting the boy on the back kindly. "You wanna do that charms homework with us?" Peter nodded enthusiastically and the five of them made their way up to the seventh floor.

Peter was part of their group ever since.

**A/N** – So what do you's think? It's longer as promised. I'm not totally happy with it but it'll do. I think  
>I'm going to skip to either their second or third year to when James and Sirius start developing feeling for young ladies.<p>

I was going to go straight for that but I thought this chapter explains some of the characters a little more.

Any ideas on who the bullying Slytherin was? Hint – According to the book he's in his fifth year at this point...I think...im pretty sure anyway.

Please review as they inspire me and make me write quicker! That for reading and I hope you liked it.

Love Abi

xxx


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry for taking my time to update

DISCLAIMER – I don't own Harry potter etc, only Andi (aka Jazzmyne Andria Potter) the rest belong to JK Rowling's

Chapter 2

"First a Malfoy and Bellatrix free summer, and now the rest of our Hogwarts years without them? And to top it off first day of school is a Friday! I could sing!" Sirius said gleefully as the marauders walked down (late of course) to breakfast on the 2nd September.

"Please don't!" Andi grinned, making her brother, Remus and Peter laugh as Sirius began to chase her down the halls.

"Miss Potter! Black!" Professor McGonagall called as they ran past her.

"Oh Minnie, it's wonderful to see you again" Sirius smiled.

"Absolutely marvellous" Andi agreed curtseying, Sirius following suit.

"It is 8:30 on the first day back, do I really have to put you two in detention already?" Professor McGonagall sighed.

"Ah you wouldn't do that would you? You love us!" James exclaimed catching his best friends up.

"Off to class then, the three of you or it'll be a week's worth!" the Professor said sternly, walking off.

"What've we got first then?" Andi asked.

"Charms with the Slytherins" Remus said as he and Peter joined them.

"Ugh and I though the first day back sounded good!" James moaned as they forgot about breakfast found Professor Flitwick's classroom.

.0.0.0

"Lunch time! Great, I'm starving!" Sirius exclaimed as the five marauders walked to the Great Hall.

"Well if some people didn't sleep in we would've got breakfast this morning" Remus looked pointedly at James, Andi and Sirius as he spoke.

"Lily didn't wake me up! And Marlene and Mary don't really talk to me ever so I knew they wouldn't" Andi complained as they walked through the doors. James stopped listening at this point however.

"Hey Evans" he said running a hand through his already messy hair.

"Bye Potter" Lily sighed, not even turning around.

"Hurt Lils, I did nothing today!" Andi joked wiping away invisible tears as she sat opposite her only girl friend, next to James.

"You know I meant you're arrogant twin Andi" Lily smiled. "Anyway I'll see you in the dormitory later." With that she stood and walked away from Gryffindor table, James staring after her.

"You know you'll be drooling next" Sirius laughed.

"Shut up!" James said shoving Sirius into Peter who nearly fell out of his seat. "Sorry Pete."

"It's fine" he mumbled as he piled his plate high, the other marauders joining him.

"Oh I've got to take a book back to the library. I took it home and Madam Pince is gonna kill me. See you's in Transfiguration!" Andi said, leaving the Great Hall.

"So you still think you like Evans?" Sirius grinned.

"Yeah, but then my answer really wouldn't change from yesterday would it?" James replied.

"True..."

"So who'd you like?" Remus pressed.

"Oh no one..." Sirius lied but his friends didn't buy it.

"Come on you said that when I first told you about Evans too, I know you like someone. Spill!" James half shouted, making most of Gryffindor table stare at them. Sirius was about to reply when the bell rang. "We'll get it out of you eventually!"

.0.0.0

Luckily, for Sirius at least, Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn split up the five marauders in classes that afternoon so he was spared from being interrogated. Instead of going to the Great Hall, Sirius went to the kitchens for dinner then raced up to his dormitory and managed to fall asleep before the rest of his friends caught up with him.

The next day was Marlene's birthday and so the marauders and Lily, who was dragged into helping by Andi, where up at 6 the following morning planning their surprise party for her. "Okay so we're going to get food, you's stay here and put up the banners will ya?" Sirius called softly as he, James, Remus and Peter walked out of the common room leaving the girls alone.

"They can be so irritating, I've no idea how you manage them practically 24/7!" Lily laughed.

"You get used to them. I mean I've had nearly 14 years to live with James!" Andi giggled in agreement, and Lily just nodded. "So who do you like?" Andi added with a wink, "Me obviously right?"

"Well I'd love to say yes but I'm afraid I don't swing that way m'dear" Lily said solemnly, trying to keep her face straight.

"Good I was getting worried," Andi retorted grinning as she climbed up onto one of the armchairs, banner in toll. "But seriously who?"

"Well...just don't tell anyone okay?" Lily said playing with her hair. "James."

.0.0.0

While James and the boys were on their way to the kitchens the same conversation popped up, though in a slightly different way. "Come on Peter think of a dare for the three of us! We dared you!" Remus exclaimed.

"Uhh...okay. I dare you to...ask out whom you like or if you don't like someone then just anyone. And you have to go out with them for at least a week" Peter said quickly.

"Aw come on that's a little unfair" Sirius grinned. "We all know Evans won't say yes to James, so there's no way they'd go out for a week"

"I'll be going out with her much longer than a week!" James argued.

"I'm out there's no way I'm doing this" Remus muttered.

"I bet Evans won't go out with you for a week!" Sirius half shouted.

"Bet I can get her to say yes and go out with me for at least 2 weeks!" James all but screamed back.

"Deal! 10 galleons?" Sirius smirked.

"Deal" James laughed as they shook hands.

The four boys walked in silence as they entered the kitchens and asked the house elves for all sorts of munchies for the party. "Sirius? What about you? Bet you couldn't get whoever you like to go out with you!" James exclaimed grinning.

"Uhh...you don't wanna make me do this bet James" Sirius muttered.

"What, why? Chicken!" James taunted. "Chicken, chicken, chicken!" James went on like this until they reached the fourth floor.

"I like Andi! Okay? Now do you want me to do that stupid bet?" Sirius half screamed.

.0.0.0

"Omg you like James!" Andi exclaimed, both happy and shocked.

"Shhh! You'll wake Mary and Marlene!" Lily said quietly.

"But James? I thought you couldn't stand him?" Andi asked as they continued to decorate the common room.

"No, Sev doesn't like him. And I don't like how he treats Sev, but then you treat him the same way" Lily answered shaking her head at her friend jokingly.

"Hey! He started on me first because James and the rest of them were giving him hassle" Andi laughed.

"Okay that's probably true, he used to kind of like you until they started. Speaking of the boys where are they? Marlene will be up soon" Lily sighed.

.0.0.0

The boys had stood in silence for just over five minutes, but to them it felt like hours. "You like my sister?" James said calmly. "My sister?" He thought for a moment then added, "You hurt her and I'm coming after you Black."

"I realise that. That's what brothers are for right?" Sirius chuckled, as James grinned.

"Come on let's get to the party before it starts without us" Remus said, Peter nodding in agreement.

.0.0.0

**A/N** – okay it's short but im having trouble thinking about what'll happen with the party so this will do lol I'll try to update soon!

I've had little response from this fanfic so i'd like at least 3 reviews so I know whether I should continue

Love always Abi

xxx


	4. Chapter 3

It's been ages since I updated :o Sorry guys I've been really busy

Duskfire1954 – I'm glad you like it. It's their third year but I wanted to spice it up a bit so she likes him in third year too.

LillyLupinXD – Thank you :) I will keep going even if only a couple people read it

Amama123456789 – I shall

DISCLAIMER – Sadly I am not J.K Rowling so I do not own Harry Potter, or any other characters, places and story lines that she created. I am merely playing with her imaginary world.

Chapter 3

The party consisted of many childish party games, like pin the hat on the wizard and pass the parcel, though everyone had a load of fun. The house elves had even baked a cake for Marlene and she hugged all the Marauders and Lily, telling them it was the best birthday she'd had. They ended the night playing truth or dare though the only ones who would play was James, Remus, Sirius, Andi and Lily and soon everyone else had left and went to bed.

"So Andi's turn, truth or dare?" Sirius said gleefully.

"Dare." Andi grinned evilly. Slightly disappointed Sirius told her to draw on Peter's face with a permanent marker. "Pssh, you call that a dare?" She stood and left for the boys' dormitory, returning minutes later grinning. "Easy peasy."

"Uh okay Sirius, truth or dare?" Lily asked.

"Truth." Sirius replied.

"Who do you like?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Uh…gotta go." Sirius sprung up and ran from the common room.

"Go after him Andi?" James said carelessly.

"Why me?" Andi protested.

"Because he'll expect me and Remus. Anyway I can't be bothered moving."

"Lazy!" Andi sighed and followed after Sirius. "Sirius!"

"You rang?" Sirius joked, frowning slightly as he grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her down to sit next to him round the corner from the common room.

"You okay?" Andi questioned.

"I guess. I just didn't want the person I like find out when by playing truth or dare. It sounds stupid I know but…" Sirius shrugged.

"No it doesn't. I get it." Andi smiled, leaning on her best friend. "So who do you like? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Sirius turned to look her in the eyes, putting an arm around her.

"Was it not obvious from my last statement?" Sirius asked caressing her cheek, making her blush. "You." He captured her lips in a short, sweet kiss. And behind them they could hear the telltale signs of spies from the whispers of, "Awww."

"Get in there!"

"That's your sister…"

"Oh yeah…curse you Black!"

* * *

><p>Weeks went by and soon it was Halloween. James has asked a blushing Lily out a couple weeks previous and so far everything was going perfectly. The Halloween ball was being held that night, and Lily and Andi were getting ready alone in their dormitory, Marlene and Mary getting ready with some of their Ravenclaw friends. Andi had decided to go as a black cat, and Lily a pumpkin. The marauders found this funny but they liked that Lily liked to be different.<p>

The Ball was going spectacularly and everyone was having fun. That was until Peter opened his mouth. "You know James, you won the bet."

"What bet?" James asked, having forgotten all about it.

"The bet that you could get Lily to go out with you for at least 2 weeks." Lily and Andi froze, as did Sirius and James.

"I was a bet?" Lily shouted.

"No! Well Sirius made the bet and I accepted but…" James started but was interrupted.

"You made the bet?" Andi said turning to Sirius who was attempting to back away unnoticed.

"I hate you James Potter! We're through!" Lily said, tears falling freely down her face as she ran off.

"Lily, wait!" Andi shouted after her before turning to her brother and boyfriend. I hope you're both bloody well happy. I can't believe you two! It's over Sirius. And stay away from me James!" With that she ran after her best friend, who she found sobbing in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, muttering about James breaking her heart and the stupid bet.

* * *

><p>AN – That wasn't very cheery…I don't know if I like it but it'll do.

Anyhow I'll update soon and please review!

Love Abi

xxx


	5. Chapter 4

I'm skipping to fifth year now, basically Lily hates the Marauders, other than Andi, still for the bet and because they are bullied to Snape.

I hope you like!

DISCLAIMER – Sadly I am not J.K Rowling so I do not own Harry Potter, or any other characters, places and story lines that she created. I am merely playing with her imaginary world.

Chapter 4

"You're gonna pay James Potter! Just leave me alone!" Lily screamed after James as he, Sirius and Andi ran around the corner laughing their heads off, after they noticed that their prank didn't hit the right target. Andi had forgiven the boys the year before and since then had had to split her time between the girls and the Marauders.

"I dunno why she's so upset about it, it was only a paint bomb" James panted as they stopped running for a moment.

"And it was meant to hit Snivellus not Evans. I found it funny myself" Sirius added. Professor McGonagall came down the corridor at that moment, and narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the pair.

"What have you three done this time? And there'll be more punishment if I have to ask Mr Lupin or Miss Evans" she asked.

"Well we may have aimed a paint bomb at Snape and it hit Evans by mistake which is why we were running for our lives." Andi answered.

"So nothing really." Sirius added cheekily.

"Detention tonight you three. 8 o'clock in Professor Slughorn's office. And you've to write an apology to Miss Evans." McGonagall sighed as she walked away. Those three had probably had more detentions than half the school put together and they just didn't seem to care.

The boys and Andi walked up to the common room in silence, trying to find Remus and Peter. "You do realise that if you want Lily to ever even consider going out with you (again, he thought to himself), covering her or Snape with paint probably isn't a good move" Remus said, as the trio walked into the dormitory.

"I guess, but its Snivellus!" James complained, making his friend roll his eyes.

"Look, just leave him alone till after the O. okay? I mean there's only DADA and transfiguration left. Think you can attempt that?" Remus asked grinning.

"Fine but Sirius that means you too, and you Andi!" James said grumpily.

"But she's my best friend, I get away with it!..." Andi moaned, leaving the dormitory.

"But I'm not trying to impress a girl!" Sirius complained, before walking over to his bed muttering, "The things I do for you Potter..."

"Is it all out of my hair yet Mary?" Lily asked for the fourth time in an hour.

"Yeah it is now" Mary replied.

"I'm going to kill them! I know it wasn't meant to hit me but still an hour to get it out of my hair!" Lily said outraged as she got dressed.

"Come on Lily, it's not worth retaliating. You'll just get detention and moan more that they ruined your perfect no detention record you're so proud of" Mary laughed, receiving glares from her best friend.

"And it was an accident Lils, so please don't kill me. Or at least let me eat first, I'm starving!" Andi pleaded.

"Just hurry up so we can get dinner will you guys? It's ten to 8 already! Good job dinner is late on weekends." Mary complained. Lily just rolled her eyes and linked arms with both Mary and Andi, dragging them to the Great Hall. The three of them piled their plates high, enjoying their mini feast, Andi leaving at five past 8 remembering she had detention. Once they finished they decided (well Lily decided) that they should study for their Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L they had they next day. At about 10, James and Sirius came into the common room, and surprisingly went straight to the common room instead of annoying Lily and Mary, Andi following them in and sitting next to her friends, shattered. Then an owl flew in the open window and dropped a letter on Lily's lap. "What's that?" Mary asked puzzled. Lily just shrugged and opened it.

_Dear Evans,_

_First I want to say McGonagall put us up to this. Second, I am sorry that you were hit by the paint bomb. I swear it was an accident. __**  
>Yeah it was meant for Snivellus, but he moved. You really should blame him. Not us.<br>**_**Not helping. But yeah we're sorry Lils.**_**  
><strong>__Yeah, ignore that comment; I know he's not helping. Anyway to show how deeply sorry I am I would like to take you to Hogsmeade the weekend after next.  
><em>_**Get in there!  
><strong>_**Sirius Orion Black, shut UP! Continue James. Oh and he won't let me come so I'll make it up to you later.**_**  
><strong>__I swear ...anyway I'll moan at him later. Let me know. And again I'm really sorry.  
><em>_**I guess I'm sorry to. There I apologised, everyone happy now?  
><strong>_**SHUT UP!**_**  
><strong>__SHUT UP! Err, not you Evans.  
><em>**Yeah not you Lils.**

_**Love**__  
>From<em>

_James  
><em>_**And Sirius  
><strong>_**And ME! (Andi) x**__

Lily sat staring at the letter, not sure with to laugh or be annoyed. Mary, who was reading over her shoulder, went for laughing which started Lily giggling a little. "So you gonna say yes?" Mary asked innocently.

"No! Maybe...I'll think about it...what am I think? No! Anyway, I'm going to bed." And with that she practically dragged the half asleep Andi up to their dormitory before falling asleep.

"Five more minutes!" Professor Flitwick called from across the Great Hall. Lily nearly jumped hearing how little time was left as she wrote her final answer and began to check over her paper. She decided against looking around, not wanting to see her friends probably panicking faces, as she'd probably start panicking again. "Quills down please!" Flitwick called out once more "Please remain seated while I collect your parchment. _Accio_!" Hundreds of rolls of parchment flew to the front of the hall and into neat piles next to the professor. "Well, you're now free to go. Have a good afternoon." Lily grabbed her bag and quickly ran over to Mary, Alice, Andi and Marlene who were waiting for her at the back of the hall.

"So how'd you all think that went?" Lily asked as they walked outside.

"Terrible! I could only remember 3 ways to recognise a werewolf! I had to make the last two up, I've failed for sure..." Mary moaned.

"I thought it was okay, I've at least scraped a pass I think" Marlene said.

"I'm sure I passed." Andi commented, confident as ever.

"Me too. I just hope I got an E, otherwise I can't be study to be an auror..." Alice added.

"I'm with Marlene as well, it wasn't too bad." Lily smiled, as they tried to find a free spot, with was always difficult when it was a nice sunny day like this. They finally found a space and as they sat down Lily quickly got out her Transfiguration notes making her friends groan.

"Lils, we've just had an exam. Relax. Study later okay?" Alice sighed, smiling at her friend. Lily just laughed a little and put the notes back in her bag.

"Alright Snivellus?" Lily heard James say, and she turned to see Severus drop his bag and reach into his robes for his wand as James shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!" Severus' wand flew a few meters behind him, while Sirius let of a barking laugh.

"_Impedimenta_" Sirius called, pointing his wand at Severus, who was knocked off his feet as he went to retrieve his own wand. Everyone in the grounds had turned to watch, some standing up and trying to edge nearer. Lily was furious to see that the majority looked entertained. As her friend lay panting on the ground, James and Sirius moved towards him, wands out at the ready. "How'd the exam go Snivelly?" James mocked.

"I was watching him; his nose was practically touching the parchment. There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word!" Sirius sneered, making most of the crowd laugh. Lily instantly felt sorry for Severus, no matter how unpopular he may have been, no one deserved this. Having had enough she shoved her bag into Mary's arms and tried to get through the students to stop it, Andi at her heels.

"You...wait..." Severus panted, staring at the pair with an expression of pure loathing.

"Wait for what Snivelly?" Sirius asked coolly, "What are you going to do, wipe your nose on us?" The students laughed again, as Severus shouted out a mix of swear words and hexes, but nothing happened as his wand was still lying in the grass two meters away from him.

"Wash your mouth out" James said frostily, "_Scourgify_!" Lily finally got to the middle of the commotion as pink soap bubbles filled Severus' mouth.

"Leave him ALONE!" she screamed, making James and Sirius spin round to look at her, James' free hand automatically running through his already messed up hair.

"Alright Evans?" he asked, his tone much more pleasant that it had been with Severus.

"Leave him alone" Lily repeated, glaring at the two. "What's he ever done to you?

"Well" James actually looked like he could be thinking, except for the fact that he was smirking, "It's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean..." Again students began to laugh, with the exception of one Slytherin there, Mary, Alice, Marlene and Remus. Oh and Lily herself.

"James!" Andi was shocked, no matter how bad Sni…Snape was that was downright cruel.

"You think you're so funny," she said coldly, "but you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter! Leave him _alone_."

"I will if you go out with me Evans," James said quickly, "go on Evans, go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," Lily replied, disgusted.

"Bad luck Prongs" Sirius said, and turned back to Severus. "Oi!" Severus had directed his wand at James and a flash of light flew out of his wand as a gash appeared on James cheek. After another flash of light, Severus was hanging in the air upside-down, his robes falling to his face, showing off his skinny, pale legs and his grey underpants. The crowd cheered and laughed, even Lily and her friends were trying not to giggle, and only Lily managed this. She quickly began to scowl at James again. "Let him down Potter!"

"Certainly" James said smoothly and waved his wand, Severus falling into a heap on the ground. He quickly got up, straightening his robes, wand out but Sirius lazily point his wand at him.

"_Petrificus totalus_" Severus fell to the ground again, stiff as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily screamed at the pair, pulling out her own wand, which James and Sirius eyed warily.

"Ah, Evans don't make me hex you" James said sincerely.

"Take the curse off him then!" James merely sighed deeply, pointing his wand at Severus and muttering the counter-curse.

"There you go" James said as Severus got to his feet, "You're lucky Evans was here Snivellus..."

"I don't need help from filthy Mudbloods like her!" Lily's eyes immediately began to tear up but she managed to hide it quickly.

"Fine, I won't bother in future." She said coldly, covering up her pain that she didn't want him to see, "And I'd wash your pants if I were you _Snivellus_."

"Apologise to Evans!" James roared, his wand once again pointing and Severus.

"I don't want _you _to make him apologise! You're as bad as he is!" Lily shouted turning round to face him.

"What?" James yelped, "I'd NEVER call you a you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cook to look like you've just jumped off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down the corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can – I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK!" She'd had enough. She turned and ran, the tears now running freely down her face.

"Evans!" She heard James shout after her. "Hey, EVANS!"

"She's not listening mate she's gone" Sirius said patting his mate on the back as the crowd disappeared.

"You idiot James." Andi sighed, shaking her head.

Remus just shook his head and sighed, "You've really done in this time Prongs."

**A/N **– Well this chapter was from my story Expect the Unexpected, like I said it would be, obviously its altered a little because of Andi. So I hope you like it and please review :D

Love Abi

xxx


	6. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER – Sadly I am not J.K Rowling so I do not own Harry Potter, or any other characters, places and story lines that she created. I am merely playing with her imaginary world.

Chapter 5

"Lils?" Mary said quietly, walking over to her friend who sat almost motionless on her bed in her dressing gown. "Snape is outside, her wants to talk to you."

"Tell him I've nothing to say to him" Lily sighed.

"I already did, he's now threatening to sleep outside until you talk to him" Andi replied. Lily rolled her eyes and made her way to the portrait hole and climbing out. Snape was indeed there, scrambling to his feet when he saw it was Lily and not Mary this time. Lily crossed her arms, scowling at her former friend. "Lily, I'm sorry!"

"Not interested."

"I'm sorry."

"Just stop it, save your breathe. It won't change anything." Lily said angrily. "I only came out because Mary said you were threatening to sleep out here."

"I was going to. Lily, I never meant to call you a mudblood, it just..." Snape started.

"Slipped out? It's too late" Lily told him coldly, "I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends understand why I talk to even! You and your precious death eater friends," Lily paused for a moment, waiting to see if he'd comment but he stayed silent, "See, you don't even deny it! You don't deny that's all you're aiming to be! I bet you can't wait to join You-Know-Who can you? I can't pretend anymore, you've chosen your path, I've chosen mine." Lily turned to walk back into the common room as Snape grabbed her arm.

"No, wait...listen, I didn't mean..."

"To call me Mudblood? You call everyone else of my birth Mudblood, why should I be any different?" Lily said on the verge of tears again, jerking her arm out of his grasp and climbed back into the portrait hole, leaving Snape staring after her.

* * *

><p>"Do you think she's okay? She's not really spoke for days" Mary asked worriedly.<p>

"I know, it's not like her. She's always the cheery, happy, optimistic one," Alice replied, looking over at Andi and Marlene trying to make conversation with her.

"At least James isn't harassing her while she's like this, I don't think that would be good," Mary said standing up to get Lily to go to the Great Hall for dinner. Only she had managed this so far and so it had become her "job" with helping Lily. "Lily, we're going down to dinner. Coming?" Lily half shrugged as she was dragged into a standing position by Marlene.

Down in the hall, Andi, Mary, Alice and Marlene piled Lily's plate for her, but she only ate a potato and a carrot stick, before deciding to go to bed early. "Why is she like this? People are like this after break ups, deaths but not this..." Marlene said, staring worriedly over at her friend as she left them at the table.

"Snape been her friend since before Hogwarts," Mary reminded her.

"Yeah, that's a long time and they were always so close." Andi added.

"She didn't expect him to be like this, not to her." Alice put in.

"When you put it that way it makes sense..." Marlene muttered. They were silent for a few minutes while they starting eating dessert. "Should we go check on her?"

"She'll hate that...I think we should just try to act as normal as possible around her, it'll make her feel a little better. She'll talk to us when she's ready," Andi said in a fact-of-fact way.

"I swear you'd make a great councillor or something" Alice smiled.

"Nah, I just know Lily way too much. Comes in handy though." Andi winked, laughing.

* * *

><p>Snap out of it Lily, Lily thought to herself. She didn't know what was wrong with herself; she was just so upset all the time. It had been a week. Surely she would be back to normal. But no, it wasn't happening. James hadn't bugged her for a week either, a new record. Lily found herself actually missing James' annoying self. He was a good distracting from everything at the least.<p>

Lily also felt kind of bad for what she said to him at the lake. Yes, he could be a bully and arrogant and vain...but he could also be funny sometimes. She stood abruptly and went to find James, deciding to apologise for what she said. It wasn't him she was upset at this time. She found him sitting alone in the common room, in front of the fire. "Potter?" Lily said as she sat down next to him, the look of shock on his face, priceless. "I wanted to say sorry for last week. It was a bit cruel, even if it was to someone who seems to love spending his days pissing me off."

James grinned at this, a nice genuine smile instead of his trademark smirk. "You're forgiven, don't worry Evans. However, if would escort me to Hogsmeade this weekend I'll call it even?"

"Should've expected this..." Lily mumbled before raising her voice, "I'll think about it...and only as friends okay?"

"Wow, you sure I'm not dreaming?" James asked sceptically, "Lily Evans actually saying we're friends, and agreed to go to Hogsmeade with said friend, and all in the space of 5 minutes? Never thought I'd see the day."

"Well, you've been annoying me for so long, you should be rewarded for perseverance." Lily laughed. The two stayed talking for another hour until the other three marauders and Lily's friends walked in, and began staring.

"Wow, Evans and Prongs actually getting on. I never thought I'd see the day!" Sirius declared, the other six nodding in agreement.

"Just what I said about an hour ago Padfoot." James laughed.

"Well we're stealing her away now James, so…HA!" Andi laughed evilly, dragging Lily upstairs, Alice, Marlene and Mary following close behind.

"I will never understand girls." Remus said shaking his head.

"Especially Andi." Sirius added and his friends had to agree.

* * *

><p>AN – God that's enough for today, on this fic at least I'm shattered.

Please please review, since I just put up 3 chapters?

Love Abi

xxx


	7. Authors Note

Authors Note

Omg I've not updated in ages! Im so sorry, I'm a terrible author. In my defence I've been moving and I've had no internet access or anything.

However I'm going to continue my stories if anyone is wanting to read them.

It'll be slow updates as I still dont really have internet access, but I will update.

Love Abi

xxx


	8. Chapter 6

I'm really sorry its been forever! Please forgive me, here's the next chapter!

DISCLAIMER - My plot bunnies own a little of this, but anything you recognise is J.K Rowlings creation!

Chapter 6

Saturday came very quickly, and too soon Lily was panicking so much she was hyperventilating over what to wear to meet James. "Anyone would think you have a crush Lils," Marlene winked laughing as Andi walked in, with a huge stack of toast for everyone, since no one seemed to be getting to the Great Hall for breakfast anytime soon. Mary shushed them as she tried to calm their friend down, while Alice was sifting through clothes trying to find an outfit for  
>Lily. "He's just a friend," hiccupped Lily as her breathing became steadier.<p>

"Sure sure Lils, you've never been this nervous to meet a guy that you were going out with much less a "friend" such as my lovely twin," Andi grinned wickedly.

"Oh ignore them, they're trying to wind you up again," Alice sighed, knowing this would just start an argument, especially when she agreed with the majority of her friends, "Now go put this on, and get down to the Entrance Hall, before he thinks you're standing him up!"

The five of them went down to the Entrance Hall where Lily ran over to James, and Mary, Marlene and ALice all said their goodbyes to Andi walking with the couple. Peter and Remus had already gone to Hogsmeade to find their dates, so all that was left was Andi. Slowly back to her dormitory, Sirius jumped in front of her, and dragged her out the front door. "You're not spending a Hogsmeade day by yourself! You have a date with me!" And before she could say anything, they were running down to the carriages.

...

Sirius and Andi sat in a corner in the Hogs Head, sipping butterbeer and laughing away to themselves. The day had gone well, starting in Zonko's and Honeydukes, then they had a walk around the village, sniggering at the people going into Madam Paddifoots, it was far too gushy! They had been sitting in the pub for 3 hours now, just laughing and talking and having a great time. "It's been ages since we've done anything like this, just us!" Sirius said, bringing back two new butterbeers.

"I know! I've missed it, hanging out with the others is fun, but its much easier hanging out separately," Andi smiled at him. Sirius suddenly looked a little shy, not a look that often appeared on the usually confident boys face. Andi stared at him, about to ask him what was wrong, when Sirius leant over and kissed her. It was sweet and gentle and Andi leaned into the kiss happily. But then she remembered back years ago. The bet the four male Mauraders had made. Her, and Lily for that matter, being humiliated and embarrassed as Peter had let the cat out of the bag. Hurt and rejection flooding back, the tears cried, the sheepish look on Sirius's face. Not being able to face her best friends, bar Lily.

She couldn't do that again.

She pulled away from Sirius, dashing out of the door and running away, while Sirius sat a stared at the door where she last was. Picking up her bag of sweets and pranks, he sighed and slowly followed in suit. He ruined everything, their friendship, their hopefully one day relationship, all in the matter of a few seconds.

If James found out he'd probably murder him after last time.

Andi probably hated him and wouldn't talk to him.

The two people he cared about most in the world, not to be there.

It was a hard thought. Sirius sighed.

Why did he have to fall for his best friends sister?

...

A/N - What do you think? I know its short but it has all the things I needed to get the story going a little more. I'll try to update soon but I have no internet access or way to write them up at home so I need to steal library computers when I can.

Also I know this is unrelated and I never do this sort of thing, but my fiancé has finally joined fanfiction! Yays! And she has started writing a Harry Potter fic of her own and, trying not to be biased here, its really rather awesome! So if you want to, not pressuring, go and give it a look. She's dubickas19. Its her first fanfiction so don't flame her!

Speaking of review please and I appreciate complements and constructive criticism but please no flames, if you don't like it don't read it.

I'll be back soon, and if you read any of my other stories, I'm trying to update them in the next week too!

Cookies for you all!

Love

Abi xx


End file.
